The fight starts
by jjmills53
Summary: Sequel to from the beginning, now we are all starting the war against Umbrella and the would be people to take there places will we all make it? Or will i find myself in a lab along with Alice, and the girls something to be study? second summary inside (dont as good as this one!) i own nothing !
1. Chapter 1

Sequel to from the beginning, now the fight starts and the T-virus is shown to the world how will everyone handle trying to deal with the fights and infection? How does being immune really change you? How can you stop yourself from being drawn in by the wrong people as you are trying to do the right thing, how many people blame you when they didn't believe you in the first place? These questions keep plaguing my mind as I try to keep my feet with James in this ever changing world.

Billy had his arms around me and I looked at Sherry and Angela and said, "what do you think girls?" They smiled and Rain had acted like an aunty to them with Claire and me and Alice there mothers and Jill an older sister. Rain then said, "come one, gun training." They both smiled and went off and Claire then said, "how did you did up that much dirt?" I smiled and said, "the joys of computers." James smiled as he had Rebecca in his lap and Rebecca said, "2 mouths, and that was worth it." Shade sat down with the others and David nodded his approval and said, "good work do you think we are ready to take them on?" I looked at him and said, "any other will be making trying to follow the leads we put down we can pick up more people." Alice was curled up in Carlos's arms and said, "they will all be trying to get out of that." I smiled and said, "then we will keep on hitting them with it." Barry wife came in smiling and said, "shopping," I smiled and my cell beeped and I picked it up and looked at it and said, "fuck," I turned back to my lap top and started hacking in to mainframes and in seconds shut it down and stood up and Billy then said, "Lil?" I looked at everyone and said, "T-virus infection is on the stress of Seattle." Everyone got up and we all started moving and Barry's wife then said, "I keep an eye on the kids." Barry kissed her as we all hit the vans. Me and Alice where on motorbikes and not being far from Seattle we zigzag though the cars.

Everyone had there weapons on and we all had radio on us so we could all stay in contact. I was in black leather from head to toe with a black helm and Alice was the same. We headed forwards and James said, "girls they are trying to cut off the roads." I smiled and went faster and said, "don't worry me and Alice will get in," Alice laughed and she went across me and as we switched sides and she said, "we open the gate for you." Rain came up behind us on a blood red bike and said, "come one girls lets so these men who we do this." we all speed up going down t the road blocks and I went faster as men where trying to slow us down and I pulled a wheelie going though the check point flying a new camera the finger. Rain then said, "show off." Alice laughed and said, "don't slow down speed up." James then said, "main city centre girls." I turned and saw officers point guns at me, I stopped and attacked them easy taking one ratio-shield and knelt down making a ramp and said, "go for it." Alice went up the shield and Rain then said, "hear goes nothing." Once Rain got in to the air I got up and saw a new crew had filmed what I had done and I chucked the shield and got back on my bike and went over and they moved out of my way and I shouted, "get the fuck out of here, it isn't safe." Alice then said, "lickers are out." I sense something and turned on my bike and saw a licker come over the blockade and shot it in the head and it dropped down and the new crew had a look of shock on there faces and I shouted, "get out of here it not safe." I turned my bike around and James then said, "it is like hitting a deer down slow down speed up."

I saw the officers had got back up and James went though the blockade and I turned my bike around and flipped my visor up and said, "get out of here now, and call in some bigger guns." The offices looked at me and a runner was coming down the street running and I shot it in the head and the second car went though and I said, "if you want to live aim for the head." The offices where getting in there cars and moving off and I flipped my visitor down and went after the others speeding up and Alice and Rain where shouting out a hoard and the cars where driving though the zombies and Alice flipped her visor up and said, "this way," people started to be heard out by the police and I saw dogs. I start driving forward and I pulled hard hitting a Doberman clean off curse and I turned both hand guns raised and started shooting the dogs, there was 8 of them and I was getting them easily in single head shots. Alice then said, "Lil wow." We head forward as the police stopped and Rain flipped her visor up and said, "get the fuck out of here." We head down and outside city hall and where helping people running the way where had came by shooting. Everyone was got and taking up places helping people move towards the safety. I sense something and it was a licker but it looked full formed. I went forwards fast going up a car and let go of the bike flipping off on it as it went forward I rolled flipping back and once I was facing forwards I shot my bike as it hit in to a jumping licker and landed on the floor in a crouch with both hand guns in my hands and zombies where coming forward and I started shooting moving back to the others and my gun's clicked dry and I took off my helmet and used it as a weapon as 2 dogs and zombies came at me.

The first dog I hit in the head and the second went down in a cry as I chucked at the dog. I pulled out my knife and the first zombie I jumped stabbing it and brought my foot up to spinning kick it in the face with a crack of its neck breaking I took on a few more punching kicking and stabbing at deadly speed and Rain then said, "fuck me your fast." I was stood up and one Zombie wasn't dead and I killed backwards breaking its neck and 5 police officers just had there mouth open. I looked at them and refilled my hand guns and said, "shot them in the head." I moved back over to my team and Billy then said, "that's my girl." Shade then said, "nice shot with the bike." I moved as everyone who was a Stars had there Stars jackets on and Leon had his racoon city police vest on with racoon city write on the back and I moved forward in complete leather and Billy smiled and said, "lets bridge forward this line." Everyone was shooting fast and moving forward as there was people stuck on cars in a line who where out of ammo once we had clean the square helicopters started coming in dropping the army in and I walked over to where the mayor and head of police was and they looked at me as the man clearly in command the officers said, "what can you tell us?" I then said, "easy, shot it in the fucking head and do not tell them bite you, or you will be infected, you have to destroy the brain once infection takes over there is no come back." I sense something again and people where screaming about a lickers and I turned with my magnum taking aim shooting at them.

I clicked dry on the last one but I have moved out as it had been taking running jumps at me as there was no building and I grabbed my knife and jumped at the last second as Billy shouted, "Lilly move." I moved and stabbed it in the head and pulled out my knife and everyone looked at me and I moved refilled my gun and Billy looked like he could have had a heart attack. I walked over to him and Shade simple laughed and said, "it will take more than a licker to take down ex agent Lilith." I took Billy hand and we head over to the others as James then said, "come on, people lickers here, come get one." I let Billy's hand go as I ran forward jumping and landing on top of a bus and pulled out my assault rifle and started to shot and Alice jumped up and join me and I said, "Claire hit the deck." Leon jumped on her putting her on the floor and quickly both me and Alice clear the area of zombies and reloaded and I said, "you both clear." Chris then said, "Jill, duck." I moved forward with Alice and we said, "one drop." Shade dropped to the floor and we shot the two dogs that where about to jump on him and we moved forward with Billy shooting with Carlos and we where all moving forward as the people came out of builds screaming, "don't shoot." People with guns form the buildings started coming out and heading over to the city hall to get ammo. We got so far and everyone started to run low. I then said, "I am running low, lets get back get more ammo and come back out another way."

Everyone started falling back and the army was dropping ammo and everyone started to refill and someone said, "Racoon city?" Leon then said, "where the fuck did you think I learn how to do shit?" I moved and said, "if lickers are here there is a lab." Alice then said, "what are you thinking?" I saw them all look at me and James and the army man came forward and said, "what do you mean a lab?" I looked at him and said, "Lickers are lab creations," Alice then said, "we did first signs of the outbreak show?" offices came forward on a map said, "this hospital," the mayor then said, "it was updated by Tricell." I looked at him and said, "then you can ask them nice to come clean up there fucking mess," I shock my head and said, "Tricell joy." the head of police looked at me and said, "what is the plan?" I looked at the army man and said, "I would like some army to come with us so we cant be called lairs." The man then said, "I will come with you myself." I then said, "we airlift to the roof and work out way down it would be best to send over teams as most labs have a self-destruct so if you got any bomb people good, because the fast we get in there the less likely of a Raccoon city again where everything goes bomb and then cover up." The man put out his hand and said, "Jones," I shock it and said, "Lilly." Jones nodded and gave out some orders and everyone got on to the helicopter with Jones and he said, "I have radio to the other teams that are heading over." I stood up as Billy put his arms around my waist and said, "you are shockingly good at this." I laughed and Shade then said, "she an ex agent code named Lilith she is one of a kind." I turned in Billy's arms as there was shooting on the hospital roof kissed him and he let me go and I said, "you took all this time to notice I can do this shit?"


	2. Chapter 2

Alice laughed as she was tying herself off and Jones then said, "take us down." Billy let go of me and I smiled and took two running steps out of the helicopter chucking myself in to the air with Alice and pulled out my handguns shooting as Alice was as I was falling and Alice went pale when she saw I wasn't tied off, I moved in the air rolling on landing, I stopped kneeing and I shot dry. Jumping up and turning in the air I kicked the last standing zombie in the head sending it flying as I started reloading as Alice looked at me and said, "where did you learn to do that?" I looked at her and said, "my grandmother." I moved forward as it was police officers and Jones took control of them easy and Jill then said, "I wouldn't mind to meet your grandmother." Something passed my eyes and I said, "she died." I moved forward heading and the others came in falling in and Jill then said, "who killed your family?" I tried a door and it was locked and I looked at Alice and we stood next to each other and she nodded and at the same time we kicked the door and it when flying open and we raised handguns and went forward and on the stairs David then said, "how old are you Lilly?" I moved as we where on the stairs with me, Shade, Alice, JD and Rain checking the stairs off as we headed down and I said, "19, 20 in November, why do you ask?" Rebecca then said, "you are only a year old than me?" I saw the Alice, Shade, JD and Rain all look at me with LJ as he had joined in and she said, "and I shot better than you from the age of 2."

Jill then said, "when did you grandmother start your training?" I moved taking out some zombies with the others as we went forward heading to the main doors and I said, "from birth my mother wasn't a housewife and given she gave it up when I was 5, my grandmother raised me and my brothers." Shade then said, "why do you recruiter your brothers?" I moved and said, "because girls make better assassins and it's a women thing the boys never got the training I did, the men in my mother's side of the family don't enter the family business, only us women do." I moved and saw a licker and rolled forward shooting up and said, "licker on the floor." Jill then said, "why only the women?" I moved and said, "because women maybe biologically weaker than men, but we are fast, can take more pain, we are lighter, and naturally our minds work in a different way." I smiled and said, "that and the saying is hell have no fury like a women scorned, and why do you think the strongest peace in chest is the queen and not the king?" Alice, Jill, Rain and Rebecca all started laughing, I moved to the fort doors closing them and the police was looking confused and I said while refilling and putting my handguns away, "right where is the Tricell wing?" They looked confused and Shade stood by me and said, "well?" I moved grabbing his shot gun as he grabbed the magnum shooting two lickers and we turned and one then said, "that way." Shade smiled at me and said, "you do have good reflects," Billy then said, "you have no idea." I moved forward and put his gun back and took back the magnum and they said, "that way."

I took the lead and Billy came up with me taking point. Jones came in behind us and we moved around looking around and a wall had been broken open and we head forwards and I looked inside and saw there was only one way to go and followed it with Billy close to me I crouched down as it opened up looking at something big had came though its feet had been big and Alice said, "what is it?" I moved the broken plaster and said, "that is a foot print to break the plaster like this it move of been heavy move of it is powder." Alice looked at me and said, "what are you thinking?" James looked at me and said, "that is a big foot put it looks like it is a boot print." Jones's radio then came in and said, "Umbrella have sent in 3 unites with us, where are you," I stood up and looked at James and he said, "what is that gut telling you?" I looked at him and said, "Jones, do have any copters with a rail gun." Jones looked at me and said, "no, why?" I stood up and said, "Tyrant," everyone looked at me and I pointed at the floor and said, "that is the right size for a Tyrant boot." I moved forward and Alice flanked me and James then said, "and we are still going fucking down?" I then said, "there are enough of us to take it down James, and what if he hit the self-destructed?" Leon then said, "it will be racoon all over again." I started heading down and said, "everyone save your strongest guns," I moved forward following the foot prints and metal doors had been ripped clean off.

I moved forward and Jones was giving orders. I could smell something and I moved my hand to stop and growling could be heard. I pulled out my handguns and looked at Alice who was near to me and we nodded and walked over crossing sides we shoot forwards in to a pack of dogs and the others started shooting with there handgun fire. When we stopped the back was mush, reloading we headed forward with David taking the lead with Chris. I ended up near the back as they took the lead and Chris then said, "there are three ways to go," I underdid my top a little and Billy's and the Shade's dog tag chains where visible. Shade smiled and said, "I see you kept them?" I looked at what he was looking at and said, "if you want them back just ask." Billy looked at his dog tags and smiled and said, "still your good luck charm?" I smiled and said, "you know it honey." I moved as we started to slip up and saw it was a dead end and where headed back and I said, "my way was a dead end," Jill then said, "so was mine," James then said, "right hand passage." I started down them looking around and we caught up with the others. They where shooting zombies and I moved forward with Alice and Jones then said, "what," we moved force taking them out quickly with our knives and started to a huge lift, I looked at it and started checking it over and it was a small tramp and I got by the controls and said, "all board to the ride to hell." James started laughing and said, "lets do this." Jones gave out orders to some of the others and 5 teams headed over to us and Rain then said, "army boys only boys your have to catch it on its way back up."


End file.
